


Super Blue Blood Moon

by CorruptionSeduction



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Female to Futanari, Futanari, Genderbending, Multiple Penises, Other, Transformation, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptionSeduction/pseuds/CorruptionSeduction





	Super Blue Blood Moon

Opening the front door Kimberly is greeted by her girlfriend smiling and holding up a bottle of wine, “Ah! My two favorite things, Viki and wine.” Pulling her over the threshold she spun into a kiss while kicking the door closed.

After a moment of tongue twisting Viki lightly elbows Kimberly off, “Sweetie, I’m not drunk enough for any mid-week fooling around.”

Slipping the bottle out of Viki’s hand, “Well let’s see if we can’t fix that.” They broke apart with a smattering of giggles. Viki removed her coat and boots while Kimberly grabbed a couple of glasses and opened the wine. Setting the glasses on the coffee table Kimberly poured them both a drink then handed Viki her’s as they snuggled into the couch and each other.

“I think we should be able to finish Planet Earth tonight,” Viki suggested.

“Sounds good,” responded Kimberly resting her head on Viki’s shoulder.

**…**

After a few hours of Netflix and getting tipsy Viki and Kimberly had started to care a lot less about getting to bed early for work tomorrow. While lying on the couch, Viki atop Kimberly, they had started to get frisky with each other. At some point a their bras had gotten thrown across the room, and being considerate they were both helping support each other’s breasts. Inexplicably this turned into a session of groping and nipple tweaking. As Kimberly got a good pinch from Viki eliciting a moan she opened her eyes expecting to see a self-satisfied smirk on her girlfriend’s face. While she did get that, what dominated her attention was the huge bright white disc she caught sight of out the window.

Eyes snapping fully open in shock she shoved Viki off her a bit too hard causing her to fall onto the floor, “Oh, fuck!” then looking at the floor, “Oh, Fuck! Sorry Viki-”

“What the hell Kim? If you didn’t like that you could just say so.”

“That’s not it Viki. It’s the full moon tonight.”

Pulling herself into a sitting position on the floor and regarding her girlfriend with confusion, “What? Do you want to see that weird moon tonight?”

Viki responded with renewed shock, “Fuck me. I can’t believe I forgot that it was a super blue blood moon too.”

“Yeah that. Seriously Kim, what are you being so crazy about?”

“Viki you have to leave now.”

“What?”

Jumping off the couch she moved to the door to get Viki’s stuff, “You need to leave. Right. Now. I can explain tomorrow, but it’s not safe for you here tonight.”

“What the hell is wrong with you Kim? You’re acting like you’re about to turn into a werewolf or some shit,” Viki said sarcastically. Kimberly turned to Viki and only offered a forlorn look. Viki getting to her feet, “Seriously? Fine. If you want to be a total spaz, I can take a hint. If you want to lie to me tomorrow you’d better come up with something better than you’re a fucking werewolf.” As if on cue Kimberly’s entire body suddenly convulsed. Viki was nailed to the ground halfway to the door in shock.

The convulsion was followed by Kimberly vibrating slightly as she let out pained groans. Doubling over her changes started in earnest. Her entire body started to balloon out triggering a cacophony of straining and tearing cloth. In concert with her expansion thick black hair started to emerge everywhere across her body. As she reached the zenith of her growth now two heads above her terrified girlfriend, her hands morphed into a fusion of wolf and human. Still five-fingered, but they had pads on them and were tipped with dagger like claws. Her feet had made a similar transformation. Vainly trying to cover her face in shame, she was unable to hide it pushing out in a lupine snout filled with razor sharp teeth. This was all shocking enough to Viki, but it didn’t hold a candle to the sight of Kimberly’s clitoris bulging out unnaturally big. As it reached about a pinky in length it split in two and the fleshy poles continued their growth in unison. They stopped their advance by coming to a point a foot from her crotch, at which time they had gone from soft pink to cherry red. With a final surge they swelled up at the base as the tips split into drooling slits.

They both just stood there, Viki, mouth agape, Kimberly panting from the strain of her transformation. Viki was the first to move, making to turn around, but tripped over her feet. As she fell, Kimberly was upon her in a flash. Viki’s eye’s snapped shut expecting this to be her final moment, but was surprised to find that she wasn’t being ripped to shreds. On the contrary, Kimberly had lunged in to catch her stumbling girlfriend before she hit the floor. She let her down the rest of the way then backed off again. “I’m sorry Viki,” came Kimberly’s voice, more throaty than usual.

As she turned to rush out the door Viki called out, “Wait!” Kimberly froze, “If you’re really sorry tell me what’s going on here, don’t just run off.”

“You don’t understand Viki. It’s dangerous for me to be near you right now.”

“Kim, you make me take spiders outside instead of killing them. And when I looked into your eyes just now I saw the sweet Kim I’ve known for years.”

“It’s not that,” she let out a conflicted groan, “It’s just… Werewolves aren’t like what they are in the movies. I don’t want to eat anyone, what I really want is to breed. I usually just go out into the woods or whatever and take care of myself until I can calm down.”

“So you’re just gonna run and jerk it in the woods?” even covered in fur and back turned Viki could tell that Kimberly was blushing. “Why don’t you stay here and I can help out.”

“You don’t get it Viki, I might not want to hurt you, but I don’t know if I can control myself.” Viki had gotten up at this point and moved close to press against Kimberly’s back. Kimberly tensed up, but otherwise stayed put.

Pressing into Kimberley’s shag carpet of a back Viki said, “Kim, I don’t want you running out there to who knows where for who knows how long. I know that you won’t hurt me, so just stay.”

Kimberly shrugged Viki off her back and turned around to look down with bleary eyes. She quickly guided her girlfriend to the floor and started to lick her face with her broad tongue. Amidst laughing at this strange turn Viki push Kimberly back a bit. “See you’re not a big bad wolf, just some overexcited puppy.” Looking down to regard those bright red cocks, “Very excited.”

An unseen blush crossing her face Kimberly responded, “Yeah they’re usually not that big, and I only have one. It must be the weird way the moon is tonight.”

Licking her lips Viki said, “Well we better make the best of this once in a lifetime opportunity.” Shimming her jeans and panties off took a bit of doing in this position, but once she got them past her hips Kimberly got them the rest of the way with one finger, practically throwing them across the room. Apparently the sight of Viki’s ebony folds was too much for her to even wait for her to get out of her shirt.

With a yelp from Viki she near pulled her into headstand and went wild all over her pussy, asshole, and anything else that got in the way. Viki, who loved getting head from Kimberly when she was normal sized was really amped up by this experience. Whereas it might usually take a half hour for Kimberly to make her cum, with that fat dog tongue she got there in less than five minutes. As she came she put all the strength she could into her thighs to let Kimberley know what was happening. As Kimberly put her tongue back in her mouth Viki spoke between pants, “Damn baby, that’s gotta be a new personal best.”

“Thanks,” said Kimberly shyly, “Do you think it’ll be fine to, ahem, you know…”

With a chuckle Viki responded, “Sweetie, maybe you need to remember some of the stuff that we have in our treasure chest. I think this is gonna be way more than fine.”

Kimberly didn’t need any more assurance than that. Still she was very careful slipping one tip into Viki’s pussy and the other into her butt. With a slow thrust she pushed down into both her holes simultaneously. Wanting to be careful she took it very slow at first, but after a couple minutes of painfully slow humping Viki blurted out, “Baby, I’m a grown-ass woman, I need you to fuck me like one right now.” While still trepidatious Kimberly obliged. Building up speed they both started to get hit with wave after wave of pleasure, spurring the pace faster and faster. It wasn’t long before Kimberly was piledriving Viki for all she was worth. Vikki for her part had cum a bit after Kimberly had gotten serious, and since Kimberly wasn’t letting up she just kept cumming again and again. Kimberly not quite used to all these sensations of two tight holes squeezing her two dicks for all they were was only able to hold in there for a several minutes.

As she came down for what she could feel was her final thrust she gave it all she had and managed to push both her knots into her girlfriend. Viki saw nothing but white for a few seconds, but when she came back to Earth she let out the loudest moan of her life. Kimberly followed suit with a bellowing howl as she dumped a veritable bucket load of jism in her well-fucked girlfriend.

All the strength gone from both of them they flopped down onto the floor faces covered in dopey grins. “Did you just howl?” Viki teased Kimberly.

In a bashful tone, she quipped back, “I don’t know if you know this about me, but I’m a werewolf. I do that sometimes.” Looking at her girlfriend’s distended belly, “Oo, maybe I shoulda worn a condom.”

“Baby, you coulda worn a trash bag and it would’ve broke.” After a bit of laughter Viki tried to pull away, but found that she was unable. “Uh, sweetie, could you… I don’t know, disengage?”

“Um I don’t think so. I think the swelling just has to go down.”

“And how long will that take?”

“I’ve never timed it, but a few hours?”

Viki let out an exasperated sigh, “Well, we should probably go lay in the bathtub, so we don’t fuck up the floor in here.” As such Kimberly carried Viki into the bathtub, after getting some towels to throw over themselves, to wait it out. They spent about an hour trying to stay awake, teasing each other’s breasts, Kimberly even working Viki’s clit to a light orgasm. However, after all the commotion and how late it was, they didn’t hold out long and fell asleep with Kimberly filling the tub and then some, and Viki using her as a bed.

**…**

Both of them were shocked out of their sleep when Viki felt a tidal wave of splooge ooze out of her vagina and onto Kimberly’s once again human legs. They both smiled at each other when they realized that everything was back to normal, more or less.

Since they were already in the tub they started taking a shower together. Kimberly felt the need to apologetic lay kisses on her girlfriend’s abused holes. One thing led to another, and they needed to take a second much colder shower.

Falling into bed together in their PJs, after calling in sick to their jobs, they snuggled up to each other to get some real sleep. Before they drifted off Kimberly apologized to Viki again, “I’m sorry about not telling you before and it coming out like this.”

“Well to be fair, I’m sure I would’ve just thought you were bananas if you told me you were a werewolf. Don’t worry about though. In fact,” she said as she nudged her butt into Kimberly, “I think I might have some good ideas of how we can have fun next month.”

Pressing her face into Viki’s neck Kimberly said, “You’re the best girlfriend ever.”


End file.
